A Tragic Death, Deal of Love and a Fight For Her
by ninjachild
Summary: Kagome, is killed by Sesshomaru, InuYasha sad and almost gave up hope, while Koga is working on bringing her back. Rated T for language. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say I don't own InuYasha! (cry, cry, sob!)**

Chapter 1

Ashes and a deal

The battle wages on between the half brothers. Each of them held their father's fangs within their claws and going at it full charge. The battle turned in Sesshomaru's favor when Kagome fell out of her hiding spot to avoid one of Sesshomaru's attacks. At this Sesshomaru went after and killed her quickly. InuYasha, enraged by his half brothers action, went and killed his follower, Jockan. InuYasha grabbed Kagome's body and went back to the village. At the village he built her a shrine and put her ashes inside. The shrine was to the left of Kikyo. Then with that down he vowed to her that he would find the jewel and bring her back to life, then he left to complete his mission.

Else Where

"Koga wait up!" yelled Ginato and Haku. Koga, who had been on edge all day finally realized what was going on and quickly ran to the village near the well. When he got there he smelt out Kagome's smell until he reached the shrine. When he walked in he felt how pure her ashes were and was forced to have his ears shrunk and in human form. At that Koga was shocked, he was human when he was in the shrine. He ignored it and continued toward the ashes. When he got within feet of the ash keeper he fell to his knees and began to cry. Koga stood up after a half an hour of crying and said to himself, _I will bring you back Kagome, even if I have to make a wicked deal._

1 year later

"I have now completed my service as your slave, now I demand you complete your part of the deal." Said Koga. "Very well." Said the man in the shadow. Then in a flash they were at the shrine where Kagome's ashes still lay untouched. The two demons walked over to the ashes then stopped. The mystery man drew his sword and slashed it over the ashes. At that the ash box began to shake and then reveled an unconscious Kagome. The man in the shadow said to Koga, "She will be unconscious for a few days to regain her strength but even then she will still be weak."

With InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango

Everyone had just found another jewel shard. They only need two more jewel shards to complete it. They just needed Koga's shards for Kagome. When they were walking Miroku had just senesced a disturbance near Kagome's shrine. InuYasha had even senesced it as well. So the two boys set off for Kagome's shrine and the whole journey in silence. When they were at the shrine they entered and saw that the box that held Kagome's ashes was broken and the ashes gone. "What the hell happened!" screamed InuYasha. "Calm down InuYasha, we need to think of any possibilities to what has happened. I can sense that there were two demons here along with her ashes. Now InuYasha, can you sniff out where the two demons are or Kagome's?" asked Miroku. "I can try, but I can only find Kagome's scent, so let's go."

With Kagome a few day later

"_Where am I. I just woke up and found myself here. This place seems familiar but still, the last thing I remember is that I was with InuYasha and Sesshomaru and they were battling to the death and I stumbled out when Jockan found me. OH NO! DID I GET CAPTURED BY SESSHOMARU?! _"SCREAM!"_ I am so dead! _"SISTER KAGOME! We were so worried about you!" screamed Ginato and Haku. Just then Koga and all his wolves came in ready to fight, then he noticed Kagome was up and he immediately ran up to her and gave her a huge hug. "Koga what's wrong your crying, and where am I?" asked Kagome. "Kagome I thought I would never see you again! What Is wrong with you?! You got yourself killed!"screamed Koga. "I what! Then how am I here? Or did you guys die too?" "Of course we didn't die! Koga made a deal with Sesshomaru to bring you back to life!" yelled Ginato. "So, How did I die?"

**Tell me if you like this paring. I migght throw in a little KagoSessh!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people who started to read the first chapter. Im sorry, Im not gonna make up an excuse to the reason i didn't write any of this thing, but here's a chapter!!! yay!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!! :(**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2

The Tragic Story

The Deal Reveled!

With Miroku and InuYasha

"Hey Miroku, did you notice that Kagome's scent has changed? Do you think someone like that witch that resurrected Kikyo did something like that to Kagome as well?" said InuYasha.

"Maybe InuYasha, like you said I am sensing a high spiritual figure near the direction we are heading in. Maybe what you said is true." "Then let's hurry!"

With Kagome, Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta

"We were hoping you could tell us Kagome. Kouga only knew you were dead after the mutt said you could be found in Kikyo's old village." Explained Ginta slowly. _So, they don't know what _

_happened. Hmm, I'll have to find InuYasha for him to tell me the real story. _Kagome rose to her feet and started to fall. "You need to be more careful Kagome, you just woke up from a year

sleep, and you're still a little weak." Kouga said with a toothy grin. "Kouga, do you know how I came back?" asked Kagome with a look of pleading in her eyes. "Yes, well about that Kago-

"Before Kouga could get another word in, InuYasha and Miroku burst through the entrance to the cave. "KAGOME!" screamed the two of them. Before Kagome knew what was going on,

Kouga had grabbed her and pulled her away before InuYasha could get a hold of her. "You stay away from my women, mutt. She's mine. I saved her, I love her, where as you didn't do

anything to try and bring her back. So therefore, you can't see her anymore." Kouga finished while trying to control his beast that wanted to join in the fight. His eyes were tinged with a

little red around the edges while his breathing quickened to a pant. "So you can leave NOW!" Kouga screamed while losing the only control he had. He began to growl while InuYasha

pulled out Tetsusiaga. They began to go at each other's throats until Kouga's body began to shake. His body began to grow fur all over it, while his face lengthened, and his eyes grew

wide as a piercing howling sound echoed threw the cave. Ginta and Hakkaku were in awe as to what was happening, according to their tribe's records, no demon of the wolf clan has had

enough power to fully transform into a wolf, but here Kouga was, proving them wrong.

When the transformation was complete Kouga reached about the same height of Sesshomaru when he transforms. The cave was starting to crumble as Kouga kept growing bigger and

bigger. "Hurry Kagome, we have to get out of here," Miroku screamed over the falling rubble. The rest made their way out side to witness as Kouga picked up InuYasha and started to

crush him in his jaws. "NO, STOP IT KOUGA!" the huge wolf paused as he heard Kagome's command and dropped InuYasha. The huge wolf came over to Kagome and dropped its head

down to her height. It started to growl at her and whimpers as if talking. "Sister Kagome, that's not Kouga, that's his beast. He said he's sorry and was to just trying to help you. In are

demon society, we are a pack and it is the alpha's job to protect his pack. When you died, one of are pack mates died. He saw that as a challenge against his authority as a leader and his

ability to protect us. When your alpha, InuYasha, let you die, Kouga lost all respect he had for him because he let one of his own pack die. The beast came out because Kouga was fighting

against instinct and needed to take over your pack to insure you're all right and to be a better protector. He says he is sorry and just trying to help. Wow that was long." Ginta finished

with a sigh.

The wolf nodded his head along with what Ginta was saying. Kagome turned towards the big wolf and smiled. "Thank you. That was very honorable of you, but I could of handled it

myself." The wolf started to growl while picking Kagome up by her shirt. "Ahh!! Put me down! HELP!! Ginta, Hakkaku! HELP ME!" Ginta and Hakkaku knew they couldn't object to their

leader and remained in place while Kouga started to pick up speed and leave.

The wolf stopped at a cave on a high mountain to where his whole body could fit in and he could still move around. He lay down and curled against Kagome. "What are you doing? Why

are we here? KOUGA!" Kagome was getting fed up with Kouga and started to get angry until he started to purr it seemed like. Kagome's eyes started to close shut while she drifted off

into sleep.

* * *

**OMG! what's gonna happen? review if you want to add some ideas!!!!**


End file.
